


Watch and Learn

by pajama_cats



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: M/M, references to Clive and Mathilda supports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: After observing Sir Clive, the lands finest knight, Forsyth feels he could learn just about anything from the man. Even if it involves eavesdropping on his conversations with Mathilda.





	Watch and Learn

There was no one else Forsyth could have more respect for than Sir Clive. Before the war Forsyth had heard tales about the noble knight, his actions and dedication to the king. Python would always roll his eyes or let out a long sigh whenever he talked highly of the man; how could he not? Clive was like a fairytale knight come to life.

Their travels to the Deliverance was exhausting, but worth it. However true to Python’s words they did travel halfway across Zofia just to get snubbed, but Clive welcomed them with open arms and made them lieutenants when everyone else rejected the idea. From that day on Forsyth would always put him on the highest pestle.

After rescuing lady Mathilda, Clive was, how Python put it, joined at the hip with her. Forsyth couldn't blame him, if the same happened to Python he'd be the same way. Even though it was rare to see them apart in general anyway.

It wasn't long after the rescue when another battle surfaced and they were all sent out on the field. An arrow that shot by Forsyth made him jerk his head in the direction of who released it. To his surprise the one arrow was enough to make the enemy fall and to even more surprise the arrow came from Python no less.

“Trying to make me jealous?” Forsyth joked when Python approached him. 

“You bet.” Python laughed, bumping his side into Forsyth’s before returning his attention back to battle. Perhaps his last chat with Python was making him actually try in this fight- or he was just keeping this up until his motivation ran out. Least they weren't in the front lines, otherwise he wouldn't even be trying at all. 

“-I fear I'm so excited, I can barely keep hold of my weapon. ...You do have that effect on me.”

Huh, that was odd. Forsyth didn't even register sir Clive and lady Mathilda were nearby. Usually he was well aware of the noble, but..

“Now go forth and tear the enemy apart like the beautiful war maiden you are.” The compliment and wink from Clive sent Mathilda racing towards the enemy, swinging her lance gracefully at the opposing side. 

The inspiration the heartfelt words gave her was magnificent. Forsyth made a mental note that not only was sir Clive a great knight, but a great partner. Did he even have any flaws?

Perhaps.. he could try complimenting Python more as well. From what he could recall the best he's ever said to him was, “Keep it up!” or “See? You've got this!” Compared to what Clive had said maybe it wasn't the best motivation, as Python would brush the words off or reply with disinterest. Truthfully Python was more of a motivator, at least to Forsyth anyway. Whenever he felt like throwing in towel before Python would always have something to say to make him feel better. “You can’t throw in the towel now!” and “That stupid dream is all you’ve got!” Alm thought of the words as teasing, but had it not been for him he wouldn't be where he was today.

It seemed Alm had finished off the commander and the fight was done for now. Forsyth made another mental note to try harder with heartfelt motivation in the next battle. 

 

                                                                                                                             ***   
  


“Crivens, are we done yet?” Python let out a yawn afterwards making Forsyth sigh. It was going on rather longer than usual, but he wouldn't dare say that aloud. If he did it'd just encourage Python’s dispassion. 

Despite his groaning he did shoot another arrow, not enough to take down the opponent, but enough for Gray to finish them off. Now seemed like the perfect opportunity. 

“Good job, Python! Slash through their defenses like the..” What had Clive said again? Beautiful war maiden? “Stunning warrior you are!” 

Now  _ that  _ had gotten Python‘s attention. It worked! But not in the way Forsyth hoped it would. Instead of rushing into battle Python stood there dumbfounded, his bow lowered an a expression that looked at Forsyth as if he grew a second head.

“... You okay there, Forsyth? You didn't hit your head getting your armor on did ya?”

“Of course I am, and I would never do such a thing! The enemy approaches, be on guard!” And with that said Forsyth didn't wait for a response from Python, letting his lance do the talking as it slammed into anyone nearby. 

 

Forsyth wasn't entirely sure how long they had been fighting, but by the time the battle was over he felt breathless. Like usual he was going to meet up with Python then they'd march forward with the other troops until they could find a place to camp-

“The artistry of your lance swings has been making my heart soar.” Oh Gods, was that Sir Clive speaking to him? Was he so lost in thought and out of breath he didn't even notice he was being spoken to, but why would Clive say such things to him? 

“I have a long way to go before I can wield a lance like you, my love.”

Oh thank Mila, he was only talking to Mathilda. That would have been a rather awkward conversation. ‘Thank you, Sir Clive, but I'm afraid such words should be meant for your love.’ It would have been an even more awkward talk with Python had it been directed at himself. 

It wasn't necessarily a secret that him and Python were together. Though they didn't show as much.. Love that Clive and Mathilda did in public, they were more comfortable showing affection in the tent they shared. 

Speaking of Python..

“Forsyth, you ready? I'm beat after that, I could use a whole day for resting.” Python stretched his arms, a small pop being heard from his joints. Forsyth smiled in return, staring at the lanky, but built figure Python had. It was something he made sure to comment on every now and then, even though Python was the one normally commenting on Forsyth’s body. 

“Like what you see?” Python grinned cheekily at the flush on Forsyth’s face, and in return got a small push on the shoulder. 

“You know I always do.” He smiled anyway, before adding. “Your skill with the bow pierces my heart.” It probably wasn't the best compliment. In his defense he didn't have time to think of anything. Unlike Clive, words like that don't come as naturally to him. 

“Er, thanks? ..I think?” 

“You sound unsure of that.” 

“So did you.” Python shrugged, and Forsyth laughed lightly as they began to walk with the others.

“Fair point, but you are great with a bow.”

At least that got a smile out of him.

                                                                                                                             ***   
  


Third time was absolutely not the charm. Calling Python a wild Sniper in the last battle wasn't the best of ideas as it had him fumbling with his arrows and becoming more and more disinterested in the battle. Over hearing Clive call Mathilda a wild Valkyrie sparked the idea of giving Python such a title.

Throughout the evening Python had been uncharacteristically quiet, which left Forsyth feeling concerned. To others it would appear he was just tired, however after knowing Python all his life it was easy to tell when something was troubling him. To his relief after they ate Python dragged him off to their tent, away from prying ears.

“What's been with you lately? Anytime I make an effort in battle you've got something strange falling outta your mouth, what gives?” With a hand on his hip Python stared at him expectantly. Figuring it would be wise to get it out in the open Forsyth let out a sigh of defeat.

“I always observe sir Clive when he's training, I like to learn from the greatest as you know. And..”

“And?” 

Feeling flustered Forsyth let his gaze fall on anything that wasn't Python. “.. I've been accidentally eavesdropping on sir Clive when lady Mathilda is around. So I thought maybe I could improve in that area as well.” Mila help him, he felt more embarrassed than he had ever been in years. The laughter coming from Python didn't help either.

“That’s how they flirt, Forsyth. And it’s their business, not ours. Like I told Lukas they're the weird ones. The way they look at each other with rainbows shootin’ from their eyes, heh. I like how we’ve always been, but if you wanna keep complimenting me, in  _ your  _ own words have at it.” A chaste kiss was followed after the words that left Forsyth smiling into it. To his disappointment Python pulled away first as to not let the kiss last too long. That tease.

“I do suppose you make a good point. I as well feel the same, Python. Er, my bluenette stud?”  


“Good enough, but maybe we should work on that.” Python laughed,  letting his arms fall to Forsyth’s waist.

“When you start taking things more seriously on the battlefield we will.”  Forsyth laughed as well, giving Python a quick peck.

Python hummed in acknowledgment, though Forsyth doubted he would pay it much mind later. “Aye aye, cap'n.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write them for awhile, they're so great bless 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
